1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to composite materials and method for making the same and, particularly, to a magnesium based composite material and method for making the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Acoustic devices such as earphones, headphones, and sound boxes, have a speaker to transform electric signals into sound, and an enclosure to enclose the speaker. The sound quality of the acoustic devices needs to improve accordingly.
The sound quality of the acoustic devices is not only related to the speaker but also to the enclosure. For example, the enclosure can produce resonance and reverberation to the sound. The commonly used plastic or resin enclosure for earphones has a long reverberation and strong resonance, which makes the sound unclear. Further, the plastic or resin enclosure has a poor durability, easily deformed, and is not relatively light enough.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a magnesium based composite material which can be used to make an enclosure having an improvement to the sound quality, and a method for making the same.